In a typical front-wheel-drive based vehicle with all-wheel-drive capabilities, the rear wheels are coupled to a rear differential through a complex arrangement of two plunging constant velocity joints and a half shaft. The half shaft allows for the transfer of torque, while the two plunging constant velocity joints allow for both the vertical movement of the wheel and the relative change in distance between the wheel and the differential. The problem with this arrangement is the cost and weight of the plunging constant velocity joints, which total approximately 75% of the half shaft assembly. Thus, there is a need in the automotive field to create an improved shaft to transfer torque between the engine and the wheels of a vehicle with reduced cost and weight.